


Stille der Vergangenheit

by Elaine27



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gedicht, Gen, Mystery, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine27/pseuds/Elaine27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tief unter der Universität liegt ein Geheimnis so alt, dass man niemanden finden wird, der darüber spricht. Es ist ein Ort erfüllt von der Stille einer vergangenen Zeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stille der Vergangenheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jassilone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jassilone).



> "Suchen ist gefährlich. Man entdeckt manchmal etwas, das man gar nicht finden wollte." - englisches Sprichwort

In dunklen Gängen, grau und alt  
aus längst vergang’ner Ewigkeit  
tief unter Türen ganz aus Stein  
\- was auch dahinter möge sein -

Liegt ein Geheimnis lang vergessen,  
und doch so wichtig wie denn je  
ach, wer doch jemand nur besessen  
zu lüften jenes, dass er seh‘

Welch‘ große Blindheit diese leiden,  
die lediglich hinüberschreiten  
und doch nicht wissen wo sie steh’n  
und doch nicht sehen wo sie geh’n

In dunklen Gängen, grau und kalt,  
gemacht wie für die Ewigkeit  
tief unter Mauern unbegrenzten Wissens,  
dort, wo Verstand und Hand sich küssen

Liegt, was ein jeder sucht und doch nicht weiß:  
des Wissens meist begehrter Preis.

**Author's Note:**

> Nach dem Lesen von Auris Abenteuern in 'Musik der Stille' hat mich dieser mystische Ort unter der Universität einfach nicht mehr los gelassen und ich beschloss mich einmal an die Kunst des Dichtens zu wagen...Freu mich über Rückmeldungen :D


End file.
